2nd Annual Sterling Games
Tributes The 2nd Sterling Games, like most Games, had 24 tributes. The Games 1st - AJ Christian (District 2) - Victor 2nd - Isabel Reith (District 4)- 7 days, 4 hours, 3 minutes, 12 seconds (stabbed brutally by AJ Christian) 3rd - Ren Shaw (District 9)- 7 days, 2 hours, 43 minutes, 6 seconds (thirst) 4th - Andrew Ferland (District 1)- 8 days, 2 hours, 58 minutes, 14 seconds (asphyxiation) 5th - Jason Dilop (District 7)- 6 days, 16 hours, 45 minutes, 23 seconds (fell off tree from 82 feet on Day 5. Died from injuries) 6th - Leilani Straub (District 2)- 5 days, 10 hours, 32 minutes, 28 seconds (froze to death) 7th - Arielle Rissano (District 10)- 5 days, 11 hours, 21 minutes, 59 seconds (froze to death) 8th - Jack Bag (District 4)- 3 days, 5 hour, 21 minutes, 19 seconds (wounds from bloodbath) 9th - Remy Bornt (District 6)- 2 days, 3 hours, 42 minutes, 2 seconds (speared by Andrew Ferland) 10th - '''Leah Sam (District 1)- 1 day, 6 hours, 51 minutes, 8 seconds (drowned) '''11th - '''Shanna Ulia (District 5)- 8 minutes and 14 seconds (stabbed by Jack Bag) '''12th - Mino Rina (District 9)- 7 minutes and 48 seconds (strangled by Leilani Straub) 13th - 'Nicholas Nelson (District 8)- 4 minutes, 58 seconds (shot with an arrow by Andrew Ferland) '''14th '- Jamal Burstino (District 11)- 4 minutes and 3 seconds (decapitated by Isabel Reith) '''15th - Allison Gi-In (District 3) 3 minutes and 19 seconds (neck snapped by Leilani Straub) 16th - Reina Dilop (District 7)- 3 minutes and 14 seconds (stabbed to death by Andrew Ferland) 17th - Dakota Thurman (District 8)- 2 minutes, 52 seconds (slit throat by Jack Bag) 18th - Miya Jutster (District 12)- 1 minute, 53 seconds (knife in back by Isabel Reith) 19th - Mia Katz (District 8)- 1 minute, 34 seconds (legs slashed off by Andrew Ferland) ~21th - Brandon Ferris (District 12)- 45 seconds (speared by Isabel Reith) ~21st - Arian Rust (District 10)- 45 seconds (shot with arrow by Mia Katz) 22nd - Kevin Ron (District 3)- 32 seconds (hit over head with baton by Leah Sam) 23rd - Jamalia Joshi (District 6)- 15 seconds (knife in back by AJ Christian) 24th - Omar Vintoyopya (District 5)- 8 seconds (slashed with scythe by Isabel Reith) Cornucopia Bloodbath Like most other games, at the very begininning of the games, most tributes fought for supplies in the cornucopia. In the 2nd Sterling Games, fourteen tributes are killed in the first nine minutes of the Games. In the beginning, the twenty four tributes are stationed next to each other in a circular fashion, equidistant from the cornucopia. When the gong rings after sixty seconds, most tributes fight for supplies. The first tribute off the plate is AJ Christian, the male tribute from District 2. Followed next is the girl from District 12, the boy from District 3, and Arian Rust from District 10. The first to the cornucopia was Omar Vintoyopya from District 5, reaching there after approximately five seconds, followed by Isabel Reith after six seconds. Isabel Reith from District 4 grabs a scythe from the top of a crate and tackles Omar to the ground, and Isabel slashes his forehead, killing him instantly and only 8 seconds into the Games. Meanwhile, Arian Rust and Mia Katz fight for a bow and arrow in the middle of cornucopia, Mia Katz gaining the advantage and hitting Arian in the head with it, but not a fatal hit. Dazed, Arian tackles her to the floor and they wrestle for a bit, while AJ Christian picks up some throwing knives, and selecting a target, and upon finding one he throws a knife, expertly lodging itself into the shoulder blades of Jamalia Joshi from District 6, the second kill, and lasting 15 seconds. The District 7 female fights for a yellow sleeping bag with Dakota Thurman of District 8 while Mia Katz and Arian Rust still fight for the bow. Leah Sam of District 1 picks up a black bag and a baton. Kevin Ron of District 3 punches Leah Sam in the nose to try to take the bag. In one move, Leah trips Kevin Ron and hits him across the head with the baton a dozen times brutally, and Kevin's skull cracks, making the third death and lasting 32 seconds. The District 7 female knocks Dakota Thurman to the ground and throws a knife into Dakota's leg, whom falls to the ground in pain, but not dead. Reina Dilop, the District 7 female, then hides behind a crate. Mia Katz of District 8 puches Arian Rust in the stomach, who doubles over in pain. In that time, Mia grabs the bow and shoots Arian in the head with an arrow, killing Arian instantly. At that exact time, Brandon Ferris of District 12 is speared in the heart by Isabel Reith, tieing both boys for 21st Place and lasting 45 seconds. Mia, after killing Arian, then tries to get away from the cornucopia with the bow and and a bag, but is confronted by Andrew Ferland, who slashes Mia's legs off with a double bladed sword, and Mia soon dies seconds later of her injuries, placing her 19th. Miya Jutster of District 12, whilst watching the bloodbath unfold, grabs a spear, but from 10 yards away Isabel Reith throws a knife at her, and it hits her in the shoulder, knocking her down, where Isabel throws another knife, lodging itself in her back, killing her after 1 minute and 53 seconds. Dakota Thurman, still lying on the ground with the District 7 female's knife in her stomach, desperatly reaches for a medical kit that may save her life. But Jack Bag of District 4, seeing her alive, slits her throat with a knife, Dakota placing 17th. The District 7 female, seeing Dakota killed, stays where she is, behind her crate, as the number of tributes decreases by the minute. Not seeing Andrew Ferland spear flying at her, it sticks into her shoulder. Wounded, she crawls away, before Andrew stabs her to death. The much feared female tribute from District 2, Leilani Straub, snaps the District 3 female's neck without any regret. Meanwhile, Isabel Reith opens a crate and finds an axe. Jamal Burstino of District 11 then confronts Isabel, wanting the axe. Isabel, slaps him and then decapitates him with the axe, and placing 14th, surviving 4 minutes and 3 seconds, while Andrew Ferland picks up the bow that the deceased Mia Katz had owned before her death. Unfamiliar with the weapon, he struggles with it for a few moments, before letting an arrow fly, and hitting and killing Nicholas Nelson, who just happened to be Mia Katz's district partner. Seeing this, Arielle Rissano of District 10 realizes that this is getting too dangerous, and sees Mino Rina of District 9. Arielle then shoves Mino over a crate, who falls over painfully. Leilani Straub sees the easy kill, and jumps on Mino, strangling her to death. Arielle runs away from the cornucopia with a sleeping bag and a spear, and flees. Jack Bag throws a knife at Arielle, but she dodges, the knife missing by inches. The bloodbath finally ends after 8 minutes and 14 seconds after Jack Bag of District 4 strangles Shanna Ulia of District 5. After the bloodbath, thirteen tributes were killed, and eleven lived.